Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for a flat conductor, which is disposed on the mounting face of a circuit board, and to which a flat conductor is connected.
Background Art
Known connectors of this type are disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
With the connector in Patent Document 1, the terminals each have one lower arm (first piece) and one upper arm (second piece) that clamp a flat conductor in between them, two contact portions protrude from the lower arm, and two pressing portions protrude from the upper arm. The contact portions and the pressing portions are opposite each other in the up and down direction. In Patent Document 1, when a flat conductor is inserted between the lower arm and the upper arm, the upper arm is elastically bent and displaced by a pressurizing means (manipulation portion), and the upper face of the flat conductor is pressed by the two pressing portions provided to the upper arm, which raises the contact pressure between the flat conductor and the two contact portions on the lower arm.
With the connector in Patent Document 2, the terminals each have two lower arms that extend from the terminal area supported by the bottom wall of the housing and that are elastically displaceable independently of each other, and each of the lower arms has a protruding contact portion. The contact portions of the two lower arms are located at mutually different positions in the longitudinal direction (the direction in which the flat conductor is inserted). Meanwhile, the upper arms of the terminals are each configured to rotationally support the pressurizing member in a first mode, and a portion (the pressurizing portion) of the pressurizing member presses on the flat conductor between the two contact portions in the longitudinal direction during rotation of the pressurizing member. In Patent Document 2, in a second mode, one pressing portion is provided to a flexible upper arm of a terminal, and the flat conductor is pressed by this pressing portion. Furthermore, Patent Document 2 also discloses a third mode in which the positions of the upper arm and the lower arm of the second mode are switched in the up and down direction.